Where My Awesome Story Began
by CrazyNoodles12
Summary: Hey so I've had this idea in my head for a couple of weeks now and have decided to write it down. It's set 16 years into the future and it's basically Tony and Ziva's daughter talking about her life. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and I hope you enjoy it. Important!: I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ANY OF IT'S AMAZING CHARACTER'S. IF I DID TONY AND ZIVA WOULD BE DATING.
1. The Big News Of My Existence

Have you ever wondered why life is so hard. I mean I'm 16 years old and no one listens to me. Sure this is the case for most teenagers around the world but then again no one has ever had to live with my family. I love them but they are always on my case, my mom's always shouting don't do this and don't do that, you'll hurt yourself and to make matters worse... she's a cop so getting away with stuff is like winning the lottery... it's never gonna happen. Granted my life's alot less complicated than it has been, I mean this time last year I had been forced to move out of Israel and into America and believe me that was a huge change. It wasn't all bad though, I did get to meet my dad for the first time and to be honest that was hilarious.

You know what I'm rushing ahead here so at risk of getting too far into the story I best introduce myself. Hi I'm Talia Hope DiNozzo. Yes, yes I know what you're thinking another DiNozzo what is the world coming to, but hey who couldn't love us we're awesome :p

Anyway I'm guessing you didn't click on this link to listen to me rant about my family so I'll get on with the story.

_Basically my story began when my Grampa Gibbs was being investigated by Richard Parsons. It was a strain on the team and as a result my mom, dad and uncle Tim handed in their badges and went their seperate ways. While uncle Tim and my dad stayed in DC my mom flew to Israel in hope that she could figure out a few things. It turns out... I was one of those things. Yes a couple of months before everything went down my mom and dad started secretly dating and eventually she found out she was pregnant with me. She loved my dad but she wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad and when she told him I was coming he didn't take it all that well. He had came to Israel in search for her and when he found her they got to talking. It sort of slipt out 'the big news of my existence' and well let's just say it ended in tears. My dad decided it was best for him if he stayed in Washington and my mom decided it would be best for us to start a new life in Israel... _

That was the beginning of my story, yeah I know rough right but the thing is when I found out I wasn't that upset. It may have been the fact that my mom always made sure I didn't miss out or it may have been the fact that I got told about it using puppets but hey whatever it was it worked.

Anyway I don't want to give to much away, the fun is only starting after all. So I hope you enjoyed my little DiNozzo Tale and I am excited to share more... so until next time bye :)

**-NCIS-**

_Yay my first chapter is done and dusted, and don't worry It will get more exciting I just wanted this to be a introduction between you and Talia. I hope that you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you all thought about it. Also I have a twitter account under the same name 'CrazyNoodles12' so follow me or even if you check it out. I'll tweet NCIS pic's, Fanfiction links and hey i'll even tweet things you guys want. So see ya and hope to hear from you soon! :)_


	2. 9 Months

**Hey so thanks to everyone who read my first chapter it meant alot to me knowing that someone out there was listening. Also I would like to give a special thanks to AlyssaJulia and Dixie Dewdrop for reviewing. I had hoped to put chapter 2 up on Monday but my hopes were shattered due to family issues, but everything is sorted now so on with the show.**

**-NCIS-**

Well hello there I see you're back for more, so I'll try not to disappoint. Previously in my life you found out how my story began, and yes obviously it wasn't the happily ever after that you always see in the movies where girl meet's boy, they fall madly in love with each other, get married and eventually start a family. But hey that's not life if it was I would so be married to a prince right now. But anyway getting back to the point.

**9 Months**

_A lot can happen in '9 months' for example you could learn to play guitar, or take up knitting or hey you could even give birth to a new life. Yes my mother's pregnancy didn't go exactly as planned you see, me being a DiNozzo had no concept of time and arrived 2 weeks before I was supposed to. My mom was in the middle of talking to my Great Aunt Nettie when she felt sharp pains in her stomach and her water begin to break. My Aunt rushed her to the nearest hospital not caring who got in her way... okay she didn't actually rush her to the hospital I mean she was 62 at this point, all I'm saying is she was a woman on a mission and let's just say you wouldn't want to run into her in a dark ally way like that. When we arrived at the hospital it was packed but luckily a woman in labour is classified as an emergency so we got seen to rather fast also it didn't hurt that my Aunt slipped the nurse a 20, but that's just between me and her my mother know's nothing at least I think she doesn't. Anyway after 4 and a half hours of screams, sobs and the occasional death threat I was born (yay). Yes weighing in at 6lbs and 10oz I was the perfect combination of my mom and dad. I had my mother's eye's and my father's mischievous grin although I also had quality's that were unique to me such as two heads... don't worry I'm only joking but wouldn't that have been so cool. I mean the pictures would have been amazing. But anyway I'm a little off topic here so getting back to real life. Me and my mom had to stay in the hospital for about a week due to the fact I was 2 weeks pre-mature and the fact that my mum had squeezed something roughly around the size of a watermelon out of her, so she needed rest. But after that it was pretty much smooth sailing, well apart from my constant crying and tantrums... but I'll leave that to next time :p_

Yes well that's part two of my life finished and frankly that's nothing compared to me now. So if you enjoyed it come back next week for more tales of my hilarious but slightly dysfunctional life. I promise you won't regret it... until next time :)

-**NCIS-**

Part 2 done and on to part 3. What lies ahead for Talia? we will just have to wait and see :p


	3. Kids

**Hi there so sorry I'm late posting this, my life has been well a train wreck at the moment but now everything is sorting it's self out so hopefully you won't have to wait this long for the next chapter. Also I have written a new NCIS fanfic called Snatched: Kidnapper From Hell and I was hoping to post that either tonight or in a couple of days, it really depends when I have the time although you will get it. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show :)**

**-NCIS-**

'Kids'. How do you describe them. Their playful, annoying, wonderful and can frighten the hell out of you when it suits them but hey that's how life goes so what's the point in fighting reality. Apparently I was quite a wee hell raiser when I was younger. I pretty much done everything I wasn't supposed to but that's nothing new I suppose I mean I do have the most stubborn parents in the world, so it only fits that I would act out at such a young age. Anyway I guess it's that time where I stop stalling and actually get to the story so here it goes.

**Part 1: The dreaded temper tantrums**

Well I guess it's safe to say kids cry but me no... I didn't just cry I sobbed, screeched, wailed and had the odd lying on the floor refusing to move moments. So in short I was a bit of a crap. Apparently when I was 2 and a half my mom took me to a petting zoo and I decided that it was the perfect time to start crying. I just sat there scrunched up in a ball refusing to acknowledge my mother's forceful attempts to pry me off the ground until eventually she picked me up one hand holding my trousers and one hand holding my top. She sort of marched me out of the zoo with a look that could only to be described as a stunned serial killer. But hey she didn't kill me... the worst that happened that day was me not getting to pet a baby goat, so really I didn't lose much. Plus that's not even the worst story. I think if I had to pick one it would be when I was 5 and I had just gotten a brand new barbie bike for my Christmas (yes I know barbie _What was I thinking?_) but anyway I really wanted to go cycling and my mom had told me that she needed to do some paper work for Mossad and I couldn't go by myself. So obviously the first thing I thought of was going into the hall with my shiny new present and heading for the small set of steps leading down into my kitchen. My mom heard the noise of me falling and sprinted out of her office nearly dying at the sight. I wouldn't answer her as she shouted my name at first but after another 2 'Talia's' I answered. She was not amused I got screamed at and told to go to my room but I on the other hand wouldn't give up and lay on the hall floor screaming my lungs out wanting attention. Eventually I got attention but it was not the kind I wanted. She picked me up put me on her lap and smacked me on the bottom before putting me to bed. I know it was bad and I have no idea why I thought cycling down stairs would be fun but obviously something told me it was... either that or I watch way to much Tom and Jerry.

**Part 2: Magical Mother's Day Gifts**

Sure I have my bad side as you have all just witnessed but I also have good quality's. I mean ever since I can remember I have always made my mom a mother's day gift. I know I wasn't the easiest child to look after and I just thought that it was a way of making up for all the pranks and stunts I pulled off throughout the years, even if it was something as small as a macaroni card saying 'I love you' it still made her smile. As I got older the presents became much more complicated. I mean last year I made her a small love heart shaped box in wood shop and decorated it using glitter glue. I had also made her breakfast in bed and had wrote a small poem because well I've grown up... okay that's a lie there's no way I've grown up but the gifts are all true.

**Part 3: Monkeying around**

Every child likes to have fun. I mean I used to play that game where the floor was lava and all the furniture was safe, hell I still play it except now it's called the floor is lava and I can't be bothered getting out of bed but the same rules apply, so it's all good. I remember when I was about 9 me and my friend Ava were at home watching home alone when we decided that we were going to set traps for one another. Ava decided to put a bucket of freezing cold water on top of the door so it would soak me when i walked in the room while I took it one step further. I decided to take a box of pins from my mom's office and started to place them pointing upwards on the floor. You can probably see where this is going... let's just say make sure you don't get a fright and walk with bare feet onto the jaggy points because it hurts and by the end of it you look like a total idiot. Plus it's just another story my mother can use against me when I bring a cute guy home. You have been warned :P

So what did you think of my childhood... insane right, but hey life's not meant to be boring and I'm pretty sure that if I had cared to think of things like gravity or the hospital I wouldn't have got into half the situations I have so far and where's the fun in that. Plus whenever I visit the doctors I get a free lolly pop... only joking but anyway it's that time again, time for me to disappear into the strange world I call life so if you enjoyed this chapter please come back for more next time. Believe me I still get into accident's so there's bound to be more slip ups like these. Hope to see you again :)

**-NCIS-**

**Okay so again I'm very sorry for not posting this it hopefully won't happen again and I hope that you enjoyed it. By the way these stories have actually happened to me so please never cycle down stairs I know you probably have more sense than me but I want to be clear I could have died. Anyway that's chapter 3 done and if you feel like it's worth continuing please review or PM me with ideas you would like to see in future chapter's. Thanks for listening and I hope to hear from you soon, bye. **


End file.
